The invention relates to a hand-held electric device, in particular a portable hand-guided power tool such as a hedge trimmer, a motor chain saw, a grass or brush trimmer or the like, comprising a housing in which a battery pack compartment is provided as a receptacle for a battery pack. The battery pack compartment comprises guide elements extending in the insertion direction of the battery pack and interacting with guide sections of the battery pack. An electric connector head is formed on the housing of the battery pack wherein the connector head has correlated therewith contact elements positioned within the battery pack compartment in such a way that in a predetermined insertion position of the battery pack in the battery pack compartment the contact elements electrically contact the connector head.
U.S. 2008/0187822 A1 discloses an electric hand-held power tool, i.e., a cordless electric screwdriver, that has a battery pack installed in the grip of the power tool. The battery pack is comprised of three battery cells and is inserted by means of guide rails into a battery pack compartment provided within the grip. Electric contacting is realized in the insertion direction.
When it is necessary to provide greater voltage and greater power, the battery packs must have more battery cells, for example, 15, 30 and even more battery cells. With increasing number of battery cells, the weight of a battery pack also increases so that its insertion into the battery pack compartment and its contacting with the electric contacts provided within the electric device become difficult.